


Spooky Tales of Kinktober 2018

by NyxArcana



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Persona 3, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akihiko Sanada Doesn't Understand Friends With Benefits, Arisato Minato Likes To Be A Kitten, Bad Writing, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Begging, Blood Kink, Bottom Akihiko Sanada, Bottom Kirishima Eijirou, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bottom Zen, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced, Gay Bakugou Katsuki, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Jealous Kirishima Eijirou, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Hinata Hajime, Smut, Top Arisato Minato, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Jumin Han, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxArcana/pseuds/NyxArcana
Summary: A 31-day challenge in which I try to write smut every day based on a "calendar" that determines what kink I have to write about!





	1. Day 1: Deepthroat

**Author's Note:**

> I barely found out this was a thing and I'm so sad! I love the whole thought about Kinktober and I'll try to stick with doing a smut piece every day! Really, though, I just wanted an excuse to write smut without having to build it up too much! I'll try to have my writings be from more than one fandom since who just wants to read the same thing over and over, but I'm not a part of many fandoms so don't get hopeful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou takes Kirishima's virginity after a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, everyone enjoys this while I write lackluster smut that barely has any good writing/plot!

“Dude, we’ve been going out for like 5 months! Come on, just let me do it! I’ve been holding out since the beginning of our dates! I’m fucking pent up to the brim up here!” Kirishima turned over to see his partner, tired and not in the mood to do anything. He sighed and got up from the bed, irked by the redhead’s constant demands.

 

“Shitty Hair, can you shut the fuck up?! Not everything is about fucking, okay? Shit’s happening and I can’t fuck you whenever you want.” Bakugou grit his teeth as he paced around the room, stressed about the current predicament he was in. Unbeknownst to Kirishima, Katsuki was having a hard time trying to straighten out his feelings for his childhood friend.

 

_ Those eyes just sparkle like fucking water when they’re happy. He’s so nauseatingly positive. Does he ever get sad? Is that word even in his vocabulary?! Am I...even in his vocabulary? Does he even think about me? Fucking nerd, he probably does for all the wrong reasons. _

 

“Katsuki! What the hell do you mean you’re in pain?! I know how you are and you’re not in pain. You’re just overthinking something! Babe, please! Just let me do it okay? I’m tired of being a virgin and I really want you to give me my first time.” A tiny grin appeared across Kirishima’s face as he had sneaked his way behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the strong teen’s waist.

 

“Eijiro…”

 

Just by the mention of his first name, Kirishima knew that Bakugou was fed up and he was forced to let go or lest he wanted there to be consequences. They weren’t consequences that were meant to torture the teen, but it was enough to make the annoyingly bright Kirishima become melancholy and reticent until his love spoke to him again. It was almost like a controlling relationship and Kirishima was fed up with having his emotions reflect how his relationship was going.

 

“Agh, why are you like this?! Are you fucking thinking about Midoriya?! You fucking have the audacity to think about him when we’re going out?!” The boy threw out at accusations and pillows that were both terrifyingly accurate. Did Shitty Hair somehow know about the whole thing? Could it be that Katsuki was being too obvious each time he was deep in thought? Was Izuku’s name just plastered on his face whenever the green-haired cutie was on his mind?

 

“Fucking bitch…” Bakugou muttered out, looking down at the ground as rage started to build inside him. He felt wrong about having Deku run around his brain while he had Kirishima in his heart. There was certain to be a clash bigger than this had the Red Riot not noticed sooner. It was almost like a foreboding sign that everytime the spiky blond thought about Midoriya, the thought of Eijiro mercilessly beating up and almost killing Deku would sneak his way into everything. There was this sense of animosity that both were building, but Bakugou was, for some odd reason, trying to rekindle the friendship so that it became more affable and strong.

 

“What was that?! Ain’t got shit to say, huh?! I knew it, fucking dick. Talk to me when you actually know what piece of ass you want. Either me or some twink that can’t possibly keep up with you.” Kirishima rolled his eyes as he started to walk towards the door of Katsuki’s dorm. However, the obstacle in front of him was the buff man that he was trying to escape from.

 

“Get the fuck on your knees, you fucking slut,” Bakugou growled out, keeping his head facing to the ground.

 

“Get out of my way,  _ Kacchan _ .” Kirishima said, an emphasis being placed on “Kacchan” while the redhead tried his best to imitate Deku which was simply him trying to make his voice sound squeakier. This ticked off the blond and finally, Eijiro saw the eyes of his lover which had irises that burned with fury. A fire could erupt from them at any moment and Kirishima knew that this was when Bakugou was not to be messed with or else the punishments would get worse.

 

“I fucking  **HATE** that name! Don’t even call me that shitty name,  **ever.** ” Katsuki said through his teeth, pressing them together to the point where Kirishima worried that there would be nothing left by the end of his angry episode.

 

“Get on your knees, bitch. I told you once, didn’t I?” There was more calm demeanor in how the explosive boy spoke, but it didn’t omit the hard tone that still remained from his anger.

 

As obedient as a dog, Kirishima got on his knees but felt that he shouldn’t have to do anything. The whole ordeal taught the boy of the Hardening Quirk to not compliant and obedient to a man who still thinks about his childhood friend in a way that was anything but acceptable for someone who was taken. Of course, this didn’t stick well with the blond as he started to force the boy’s face to rub up against the crotch that was still soft but bulging. Somehow, despite being young, he was immense for his size.

 

“Gah, fuck off, Bakugou! I’m not in the mood!” The boy yelled out to his boyfriend, not realizing that all the resistance was turning on Bakugou.

 

_ Fuck yea! My own little bitch! Kirishima already dreams about my cock so what’s so wrong with forcing him to take it for the first time? Fucker probably thinks about taking it up the ass all the time, anyway. Maybe I should discipline him and teach him how to appreciate the taste before I destroy that tight hole of his. _

 

His own thoughts turned him on, causing him to reach a peak in his hardness. Without hesitation, Katsuki undid his zipper which revealed two things: he was currently going commando and he was as hard as...well...Kirishima could get with his quirk.

 

“Blegh, why the fuck does it smell like that?! Dude, wash your shit!” The boy groaned as he saw it next to him, a bit turned on by both how huge and hard it was, but also the smell that Bakugou’s cock had to it.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you horny bitch. I know you think about me fucking your tight little ass when I call you late at night. You’re acting like I don’t hear the moans when I talk about how cute you look and how nice your ass looks when I check you out. Now’s your chance to finally get what you want, but I have to make sure you love my dick, okay? Guess I should let you two get to know each other, shouldn’t I?” The lustful blond gave a smirk as he took a tuft of the red hair as he forced it towards the length that was twitching with excitement. Without even needing to control his mouth, Kirishima took everything into his mouth, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Come on, I know you can do better!” Bakugou moaned as he shoved every centimeter of the erection into Kirishima’s mouth, reaching all the way to the back of his throat which caused a gag as a response. Nothing, not even a gag, was going to stop the teen, however, as he thrust faster and faster into the redhead’s mouth.

 

The moisture that the saliva gave his cock was blissful and looking down at Eijiro’s eyes that were starting to water up from how much he was being abused gave Bakugou a rush unlike any other. The dominance, the submissive, the mixture of the two gave Kirishima that pleasure as well as he started to leak inside his own pants as he kept on deepthroating. The moans, gags, and overall submissive nature proved too much for Bakugou to handle, letting all his creamy, sensual, pleasure-filled cum flow down his boyfriend’s not-so-virgin throat.

 

He swallowed everything with delight and if he were, to be honest, he wanted more. He wanted so much more than what Katsuki gave to him. That bitter-sweet fluid just made him turn into an actual whore for the blond.

 

“Good, I guess you’re well-acquainted now.” The boy said with cockiness as he pulled out, letting drool fall from the sharped-teeth male.

 

“M-More~,” Kirishima said with an airy tone, unable to control himself. From now on, he could see himself being Bakugou’s one and only and he wouldn’t have to worry about some green-haired fucker.


	2. Day 2: Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato Arisato can't stop playing around with his buff teammate, Akihiko Sanada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently AO3 has a different time zone than mine so everything is ahead for me which means that I technically started the thing late, but I'll keep doing this! Honestly, though, don't know if I'm going to be able to post tomorrow. I've got school and honestly, gotta work on my other fic since it's getting to the steamy part.

He was bound by rope, unable to do anything but submit to the younger male in front of him. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to do this kind of thing, but it was too sudden for him. What happened to when high school teens took out their sweetheart for a few dates before even thinking about stuff like this?

“Akihiko, are you okay?” Minato smiled as he examined the well-toned body of the high school senior. His abs were exquisite, his biceps bulging with strength but somehow, they were bound due to the request put in by the snow-white haired boy. Such strength could have never been bound and should have never been bound, but Minato found a way and he was all too happy for it.

“Y-Yea, I’m all good. J-Just that, well, do you really wanna rush into this?” He rose his eyebrow, a bit concerned about what he was going through. Minato sighed before he got on his chest and sat down. He wasn’t too heavy and his slim figure made Akihiko find the quiet boy adorable. Surely, he thought, he was going to be the one dominating him. How wrong he seemed to be.

“You said I could anything I wanted to you if I passed that test and got the highest score on it. Did you really think I was going to let an opportunity such as that leave me? Aki, I want to make sure you’re put into your place~” The Persona user smirked as he ran his finger along the top of the boxer’s chest and ran all the way down to his abs. The sensitive touch tensed up Akihiko. Minato’s creepy statement alongside his light finger was enough to incite both fear and relaxation that formed a distorted feeling that he couldn’t quite put into words. Even if he tried, it was difficult to focus on a simple word when he felt a palm on the bulge of his underwear.

“Mi-Minato!” He whimpered as the soft hand started to undo the boxer’s boxers, letting the already-erect cock spring out from its entrapment. It sprung up in excitement, causing the blue-haired teen to let out a grin.

“Hmm, I guess it was good that I rushed into this.” He joked, trying to make the senior embarrassed at feigning disinterest. The teen then began to softly lick the tip of the cock, already tasting the luscious pre-cum that was being exuded from all the pleasure.

“Mrrow, I’m a little kitty who wants Sanada-san’s milk~” Minato purred, acting like a cat for some strange reason that was justified in the leader’s mind as the moment being right for such an act. Akihiko didn’t judge (thankfully) and found it even more attractive, finding himself at his peak in no time.

“G-Gah, I’m gonna cum, Mi-Minato~!” The snowy-haired man moaned out, ready to release everything that came up as a result of the moist, soft tongue journeying itself around the head of the cock.

“Huh, cum?” Minato tilted his head as he stopped licking, giving an innocent smirk that had evil undertones to it. The teen had a plan in mind and it was time for it to be set.

“I don’t know what that is. I only know what milk is!” The wild card holder giggled as he got up to Akihiko’s lips and kissed them softly.

“Was I being a bad little kitty? Is cumming bad for Sanada-san?! I won’t try to make you cum, then~!” He shook his head as he cuddled up to the fighter, a devilish smirk remaining on his face. It was one that taunted the SEES member. Torturing the older boy was everything he wanted, trying to display his status as leader of SEES and not just some simple member. Akihiko was a member of **his** group and **he** could make the older man do anything **he** wanted to.

“Minato...please…”

“Hmm, what is it, Akihiko-kun?”

“I-I’m not your junior!”

“S-Sorry, Aki~! I guess you’re still mad that I licked you in the wrong place. I-I’m sorry~”

“N-No! Minato-kun, please...lick me more.” The man gritted his teeth, a sense of irritation coming about due to the fact that some cocky junior was forcing him to tell him what he wanted.

“Lick you more? Lick you where, Aki-kun?” The boy curiously inquired as he poked around the older boy’s face with not a care in the world.

“Come on, Minato!”

“I’m a kitty, though! I don’t know where you want me to lick you! You might want me to bathe you all over that hardworking body of yours, for all I know.” A shiver took over Akihiko’s body, the thought of being licked all over by the frail boy was enough to get him hard again. That wet tongue just going over every crevice of his, stopping at nothing to get him clean. Maybe after a workout, beads of sweat would be cleaned up by his kitten. His tongue would roam everywhere: his abs, his bicep, his armpit, his fingers, his mouth.

“B-Bathe me! B-Bathe my cock with that nice tongue of yours! P-Please! I want you to clean my dick! Kitten, please do that for me~” Minato simply smiled as he went back to work, not only licking the head of the bulbous cock but also taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking on it. He couldn’t get the hang of it, finding his way to be dissimilar than all the movies he had watched before. All the guys and girls that were on their knees and sucking away had this sort of lust to them, a look in their eyes that showed that they were into it. Minato, however, didn’t feel that despite being completely horny. In fact, he was combating his tiredness from Tartarus with the feeling of desire that the senior gave him. Fortunately, Akihiko was quick to blow so there not enough time to sulk over a look that wasn’t passionate enough.

“B-Babe~!” Aki moaned before finally cumming inside of Minato’s mouth. Some of it ran down the cock as Minato couldn’t hold everything, but most of it was swallowed with a taste that the leader of SEES didn’t enjoy. He didn’t want to disappoint the male, however, and took it all in. After he finished, he gave a little chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

“Babe? Heh, since when are we dating?” Minato asked with a snide tone in his voice.

“Shut up! What else does this make us?!”

“Fuck buddies. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“W-Wait, is that how this kind of things works?”

“Yea, what did you think? Guess you really do have brawn over brain.”

“Minato, that’s not cool! You know what, I don’t give a shit! I’m taking you out to eat at that Beef Bowl Shop at Iwatodai Station! I don’t care if you want to go or not! As the leader, you should be building your trust with your teammates so you’re going with me whether you’re busy or not!” Anger masked devastation on Akihiko’s side and apathy masked interest on Minato’s part. The junior knew that this bond would grow stronger, but he would have to get Akihiko to reveal his true self and his true want. For now, however, he was just a kitty who had his master begging for him.


	3. Day 3: Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Robin get a bit freaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sooo much going on so this one is a bit short and a bit late, but you’ll never know since I barely realized you can change dates of publication yeet

“Nyahaha, don’t be so scared, Robin. You’re in good hands! Well, good hands that will soon to be bloody, but that’s besides the point.” Henry had an eerie cheer to his voice for what he was going to do to the tactician who was oblivious to everything.

“Henry, when you asked if I wanted to spend some time with you, I-I didn’t think you meant this!” Robin’s breath got heavy with anxiety as he tried to remove his restraints which were tied quite firmly. The rope cut into his wrists, leaving marks that soon accompany even bigger ones. He felt a cold breeze, reminding him that he was somehow convinced to get undressed, leaving nothing but his briefs on. Robin thought he was aware and smart, but everyone knew he was way too gullible that it wasn’t even funny.

“Nonsense! You knew what I meant! Why else would you want to spend time with me? Unless, do you not like me?” The sadistic mage frowned, puppy eyes flashing at Robin as he tried to make him guilty and allow the male to continue on with what he was doing. Unfortunately, the knife in Henry’s hand wasn’t going to convince the white-haired tactician anytime soon.

“H-Henry, I don’t know how to put this but...I prefer you without a sharp blade in your hand while I’m being held back by rope. You’re a nice guy, I-I’ll g-give you that, but this whole thing is too much!” The man shouted, trying to sway his dominant to a more peaceful way. Against to what Robin wanted, this simply incited more action to be taken by Henry. He let the knife wander around Robin’s body, the cool metal stiffening up the tied man.

“I don’t think you should say anything anymore. The less blood you lose today, the better. Well, at least for you.” Henry gave a sinister chuckle, bringing Robin fear from the threat and from how different the man now acted.

All of a sudden, the tactician felt a sharp sting at his side, one that he knew all too well from the battlefield, but it was different in a way. It intermingled with the stillness of the room that let the cold steel felt almost gave Robin freezing pleasure.

“Just get used to the pain. I’ll make you feel better than _Chrom_ can.” Henry rolled his eyes at the name, feeling a sense of disgust and repulsion from the sound of such a word. He was jealous, obviously. Chrom had all the time in the world to play around with his Falchion and make smooth cuts on Robin’s body, but he never saw any scars.

“Mmm, if only you could see what I see. Your blood’s just trickling down to your hips, making them seem so delicious and nice to lick. Gods, maybe I should cut you in the middle so I can lick you further down~” The sadistic man teased as he glided the knife on Robin’s chest.

“H-Henry! A-Ah, it’s so cold!” The man being cut shivered in response. His fear heightened his senses so he knew where his blood was running down to and where Henry was at all times just by the sound of the footsteps. It wasn’t like Robin was blindfolded, however. He could have opened his eyes and seen Henry lusting over how beautiful and perfect Robin’s body was for drawing blood. Due to trepidation though, the Shepherd’s tactician decided to keep his eyes closed.

“Just one more cut for today, okay? You’re just so sexy when you wear red.” Henry cooed as he made a tiny incision on Robin’s upper lip, causing his lips to fill up with blood. The chapped lips now had red with them and Henry couldn’t hold back, leaning in to lick up the beautiful rose color that were enticing.

“Hen...ry.” Robin whimpered before opening his mouth, allowing for the tongue to have an entrance. Henry took the offer, despite knowing there wasn’t going to be any blood inside the crevices of Robin’s moist cavern. Yet, at this point, Henry had no care in the world for blood. He knew there was something more prominent between the two which was highlighted by both of the men’s moans after they finished their kiss.

“Your lips, they taste so nice. Robin, play with me tomorrow, okay? I’ll make sure that it will be a bloody good time~” Henry snickered as Robin just kept his heavy breathing, confused by why he just enjoyed what he went through.


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin Han & Zen have some fun after Zen has some drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and (to me) not that good but I gotta fulfill this bih

“Jumin, have I ever told you how much of pissy bitch you are to me?” Zen’s words slurred out as he couldn’t control them. He could barely control his body and Jumin already knew the cause of it

“What have you been drinking, dumbass? It’s definitely not the usual, that’s for sure. I can’t believe I have to come and drive you back to your place. Can’t you just call a taxi instead of bugging me at such late hours? I almost woke up Elizabeth from her beauty sleep!” The pissed-off man groaned as he put Zen’s arm around his neck, realizing that the drunken man was not going to be walking correctly anytime soon. All he wanted was to forget about the real world and how inconvenient it is. His job wasn’t the most fun, but he took it seriously and always felt blessed when a minute of relaxation was offered. This, however, was an interruption of that tranquility that rarely came.

“I’ve been drinking looooove~ I’m so drunk off your love, baaaaby~” The model sang out, still suffering the effects of alcohol. Despite knowing he was drunk, Jumin took the line to heart and stopped for a bit.

Alcohol makes people say the truth, doesn’t it? I mean, they do stupid stuff, but they also say stupid stuff that might be true. Does Ryu….really feel that way to me? Gah, but he’s such a pain in the ass! I don’t get why I like him so much. We wouldn’t even be able to be together. He doesn’t like cats and my dear Elizabeth is a precious girl. I would never choose some guy over her! She’s my precious!

“Just shut up and put your seatbelt on.” The dark-haired man said coldly as he opened the door for the passenger seat, throwing the intoxicated model onto the seat as he hurried around to the driver seat to quickly get back to bed.

With the key revving up the engine, the two drove along the road before Jumin felt a strange feeling on his thigh. He turned over to the male in the passenger seat and saw that he had his hand on the thigh that he felt the strange presence on.

“Joooomin, I want you to be my boyfriend, okay? Every hot model needs a hot boyfriend so that people get twice the amounts of jealous!” He giggled softly as he slowly moved his hand over to Jumin’s crotch, giving a sulky smile as he looked at the man driving.

“You’re so hot, Jumin. Everytime you send pictures to the chat about your latest magazine covers, I drool over my screen from how attractive you are. Don’t you feel the same way when you see my amazing figure?”

Yes

“No, I don’t. N-Now, stop gripping my thigh! I’m pulling up to my home, okay?” The man said calmly as he used his own hand to remove the foreign one.

“Your home? But, that damn cat is there! Ugh, I’m already getting itchy at the word ‘cat.’ Why couldn’t you get a dog?! Those are way better and they don’t make your boyfriend a sneezing mess.” A whine emitted from Zen before his door was opened, Jumin Han expectant of Zen to get out.

The two entered the large estate, Zen being mesmerized by how much better the living conditions were than his own. He was taken out of the trance when he felt a tender hand grab his and lead him somewhere. The actor had sobered up by then and could walk albeit with a few stumbles along the way. They eventually reached Jumin’s room, a smirk crept along the man’s face as he pushed the sober man onto the bed.

“Ryu, do you want to be my boyfriend?” The businessman turned himself to face his fellow member of RFA. A blush was becoming obvious from how pale Zen was, but that may have just been from the alcohol.

“I mean, a bit? You’re just so mean to me that I don’t know if you like me. I know I’m hot and all, but I guess that doesn’t work on you, does it?” Zen pouted, disappointed in himself for being disliked by his own crush.

“It definitely works, dumbass.” The man whispered as he pounced onto the vulnerable man like a cat does to his prey. He quickly removed his shirt, button by button being loosened which revealed a nice set of abs. Even though he was so buff and strong, Jumin needed to be the man in-charge and so he took off the man’s pants as well.

“Going commando on a Friday night? Were you planning this all along, Zen? You could be another kind of actor, you know?” Han chastised the snow white-haired man as he lifted those long, slender legs up. Instinctively, they latched onto the serious man’s neck needing to stabilize himself. Meanwhile, Jumin slid off his sweatpants as he revealed himself to have no underwear as well.

“Love, do you know why I want to do it here?”

“Err, you called me love?”

“That I did, Ryu. Now, answer me.”

“Ah, is it because this is your bedroom?”

“Even better. Look to your sides.” The man commanded, a sense of power rushing over him as he saw the pale performer get nervous at the sight of the sliding mirrors that concealed Jumin’s closet.

“You get to see how handsome and beautiful you look when I fuck you. Like right now, for instance.” A hum was last heard before the businessman thrusted inside of Zen without restraint. It hurt like hell, but even hell has a burn that burns in a masochistic way. That flame, it soothed Zen as he felt it go back in forth inside of him. He looked up at Jumin with a lustful smile before being forced by the same man to turn his head the other way to the mirror.

“Look at how much of a slut you are. Taking all my cock for the first time. Do you even see your face? It’s so happy to finally get fucked by yours truly. Come on, stare at it, bitch!” Jumin moaned as he went harder and harder with his thrusts, letting the sounds of the thrust be intermingled with both of the men’s moans. It didn’t make much, however, before the business-oriented man came inside the actor, the cum shooting itself into Zen as far as it could.

“Jumin…”

“Ryu, I love you…”

“F-Fuck me again~ Show me what a true whore looks like~”


	5. Day 5: Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito decide to recreate a scene they saw from a porn movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit, I know, but I was late this time around sorrryyyy!

“Hajime, why did you force me to not wear my lucky socks today? I mean, it’s pretty rude for you to even assume I have a whole lucky wardrobe, but to start demanding me to do things. This is not like you. I even knew you sounded a bit different over the phone. Is everything okay?” The Ultimate Lucky Student asked as he tilted his head, trying to see if anything was physically wrong with his boyfriend. The texts, the call, and the sudden demand to go over to his house had worried the white-haired boy immensely.

“No, I’m fine. I just...saw some things.” Hajime shyly spoke, uncertain of how he was supposed to explain what he wanted to do with the boy with crazy hair. The fact was that Hajime was doing a lot of video-watching at night since he was bored. But they weren’t ordinary videos that people watched for fun. They were porn videos and Hinata had rented out a bunch that varied from kink to kink. Everything seemed boring to him, however, or too painful. Even though he knew that Nagito would be alright with a lot of pain, he didn’t want to go overboard and cause permanent damage.

When all hope seemed lost, he put in the last DVD into his laptop that heightened his interest. It started fairly normal, two guys coming back from school and talking about how much they wish they had a girlfriend to fuck silly. They talked about all the kinds of things they would do to girls, but they ended up doing something unexpected.

“Dude, can you jack me off, but with your feet?”

“Bro, I don’t care what you want. I just want your tasty, thick cum.”

Hajime shivered from what he remembered, feeling sinful for wanting to experience such a thing. Still, he had to somehow get the message across that he couldn’t get the scene out of his mind and that he wanted to do it.

“It’s just that...have you ever thought about how we change things up? You know, in terms of...being intimate?” Hinata was a blushing mess, unable to directly look Komaeda in the eyes.

“Huh? Am I doing something wrong? Hinata-kun, am I not pleasuring you anymore? B-Because, I can be even tighter, if that’s what you don’t like about me!” Komaeda pouted, saddened by the fact that he thought that he was becoming less of a pleasurable lover and more of a nuisance. Of course, that wasn’t the case and it broke Hajime’s heart that he even thought himself as imperfect. Sure, he had faults that Hajime desperately wished Nagito would work on, but if he got rid of them, he would become a mere shell of the man Hajime once loved.

“No, nothing is wrong with you, Nagito. It’s just that...I did some research. You know, some digging on what’s popular today.”

“Hajime, you sound like an old man trying to fit in with some teens. Just spit it out. Or what, do you want me to play around with you until you spill out everything you say?” The lucky student chuckled adorable, covering as he let his giggles escape him.

Stop being so cute right now, Nagito. The more innocent you seem, the more I don’t want to say anything.

“Err, I want to...do something with your feet?” He hesitantly asked, expecting to be laughed at and ridiculed for saying such a thing. Instead, he was met with a tiny kiss on the forehead as he sat on the boy’s bed, untying his shoelaces.

“What kind of stuff? I-I’ve only seen one movie about this kind of stuff. It had two guys coming back from school and they just went at it like nothing. It was kinda funny, but I never really thought that you would be into it.” Hajime felt a bead of sweat drop from his forehead, nervous to admit that he might have seen the same movie. It would have shown that Hajime wasn’t as innocent as he seemed to be, something that Nagito truly adored. Nevertheless, the boy he was afraid of getting judged from was waiting.

“Hajime, hurry up. It’s kinda hot the more I think about it~” Hajime obeyed, taking off his pants and underwear to reveal a huge erection already being built up. Just the sight of Nagito’s nice, white feet was enough to get the boy going.

“Just stay there and let me do everything, okay? I remember how they did it in the movie so I’ve got everything under control.” The boy said cheerfully as laid down and let his feet hit the end of the bed where Hinata’s erect cock was. He lifted his feet up to come into contact with the length and softly rubbed it between his feet, letting his feet softly glide themselves along the massive dick.

“Ko-Komaeda, they’re so soft and clean. They feel way better than your hands.” Hinata moaned out as he started to softly buck his hips, thrusting into the feet even more. In order to let him truly savor the experience, the lucky student put his foot on the head which served to be a bad idea. So much pre-cum was built upon the head that the boy’s foot was getting smothered with the wet substance.  
“Ha-Hajime, you r-really like this?!” He asked in bewilderment, oblivious to the fact that it was a true, dark desire of the regular student. He loved that; the fact that someone had a dark side to them that he was barely getting a taste of. Unfortunately, however, the foot that was meant to stop the man from going on was enough to reach the boy’s peak. He set the white feet down and started to jerk himself off, aiming for the things he deemed better than hands.

“I fucking l-love it! I want to fuck your feet all the time and l-lick the cum off! Ko-Komaeda, I want to do so many naughty things with you. G-Gah!” The brown-haired student moaned out as he shot his cum all over the boy’s feet, marveling how it camouflaged with the how pale and white Komaeda was. He tried to regain his breath before he spoke once more.

“Err, Komaeda...” Hajime began, a bit nervous.

“I...saw that video you were talking about. I got bored at night and I wanted to try new things. The only thing that I liked was that video.” He blushed, looking at his boyfriend with a shy smile.

“Oh, really?” Komaeda gave a mischevious smirk.

“You do know how that movie ended, right?” The bottom asked.

“Not...exactly.”

“He ends up licking off the cum of the guy’s feet, just how you wanted to~”


	6. Day 6: Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Snow get frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not continue with this challenge lmao I'm barely finishing these chapters by Midnight and they're not even getting good reception so I don't know.

“Hope, what’s wrong?! Vanille told me to rush over here as fast as possible! Is it your brand acting up?! God, we’re so close, just hold on, Hope!” Snow rushed into the tent to see Hope calm, just looking at the man with confusion.

“Err, Snow, what are you talking about? I’m fine. At least, I think I am?” The boy responded, a bit perturbed by the random intrusion of the man.

“Ah, really? It’s just that Vanille said that you were acting rather strange. You sure that everything is good? I can help you with anything. I know we’ve gone through some troubles, you and I, but we can put all of that behind us from now on! So, go ahead and ask me stuff. To be honest, Light is just being a huge bore and everyone else seems to just leave me out of the conversation ‘cuz they think I’m just a meathead.” The fighter chuckled as he went over and lied down next to the frail boy.

“Oh, uh, make yourself at home, I guess?” Hope rudely stated, a bit annoyed that the man was being friendly. It wasn’t that he still had a bit of anger and spite for the musclehead, but it was just that he was so confident. All the stories he heard about Serrah were just so lively and fun. He envied that. He never had someone that didn’t make him feel loved in a non-familial way. The boy convinced himself that no one was going to love him for the boy he was.

“Attaboy! Always back talk the man!” Snow said cheerfully as he turned over to the boy and gave a goofy smile.

“So, when are you gonna start working out to have muscles like me? You’ll get a ton of ladies when you have abs so you should consider it. I’ll be your personal trainer if you want.” The blond asked, trying his best to help out Hope in the future. Even though it had been a long time since it happened, Snow still carried the guilt of letting the boy’s mother fall and cut her life short. Had he been stronger, he could have saved her. He was never strong, he convinced himself of it. Could things have gone differently had if he was never a reckless guy.

“Snow...I don’t really need muscles for ladies. M-Maybe I have other interests, you know? Maybe I want the muscles on my partner and not on me?”

“Oh, you like women with muscles? Damn, you have some taste, dude.” He snickered.

“No! God, I can see why they call you a meathead. Snow, I like guys.”  
“Oh, really? Damn, would have never guessed.”

“Hey! Are you making fun of me?!” Hope got defensive as he turned away, facing the cloth that the tent was made of. It was pretty tacky, in hindsight. To get it to stand and not be blown by the wind or torn by a simple touch was impressive. These observations were interrupted when he felt Snow get close to him and pull him into a cuddle.

“Why would I be making fun of you? All I wanted to do was tease you. You get so cute when you’re flustered.” The man cooed as he nuzzled his nose on the crook of the whiny boy. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Snow would be this intimate with the man who almost tried to murder him.

“Snow, stop it! What would Serah say?!” He should have never brought her up, especially when Hope always had a tiny crush on the engaged man which saddened him since he knew it was never going to be a working relationship. Yet, to have this happen to him suddenly brought back all his worries, but also his original feelings.

Snow Villiers, you’re a taken man, but I feel this way about you. Call it a sin, but I want to drown in your love. I don’t care about Serah, but I know that you do. You’ll do anything for her and she’ll do the same. Who am I to break such a pretty relationship? If we were together, however, I would do anything for you and die for you. I feel stupid for wanting to hate you so much. I ignored what an amazing and chivalrous man you are. Just...don’t toy with me like this.

“Hope, Serah would be proud to hear that I can move on. She knew what was going to be her fate and I was too stupid to try and cling onto it. I just need to move on to someone who will stay with me and that person can be you, Hope.” Snow’s tone was more sultry than loving which went over Hope’s head. All he needed was an excuse, a reason to be with Snow without feeling some sort of guilt. Immediately, he turned around and whimpered to him.

“Y-You made me wait so long. Snow, I’ve had such a big crush on you! D-Daddy Snow, I love you so much~” He gave a shy smile, not knowing if it was appropriate to be so forward.

“Why don’t you show Daddy Snow how much you love him, then?” He said cockily as he pulled down his pants and revealed a flaccid cock that was way bigger than in Hope’s wet dreams.

“Daddy, this is so big! I-I don’t think I can fit in!” A shakiness was apparent in the boy’s voice which attacked Snow’s soft spot. He was thinking about just going full force and have Hope ride him, but he didn’t think the tiny figure could handle so much, especially for what he assumed was going to be his first time.

“You’re right. Here, just show how much you love me with your mouth, okay?” The compromise was set and both parties were happy, especially Mr. Villiers when he felt the tiny mouth suck on the head almost immediately.

Guess no one ever told him how to prep things or tease a guy.

He bobbed his head up and down on the head, not wanting to go farther down in fear of gagging too much and feeling uncomfortable. Unfortunately, not everything was wonderful with Snow with just being sucked on the head. There was nothing pleasurable about it so he decided to put his hand behind Hope’s head and forcefully slide it down the length, going halfways towards the base.

Hope moaned as he felt the length already hitting the back of his throat. He was way too big, but he loved that part. If his mouth could barely contain him, imagine the other entrance. Just thinking about it made both of the men get as hard as possible, some getting more affected than others.

“D-Daddy, I’m going to cum in my underwear like a dirty, little boy!” Hope tried to yell out, but it all just came out muffled from the huge, veiny cock in his mouth. The vibrations, however, just added more to the sinful delight, causing Snow to reach his peak.

“F-Fah! Hope, I-I’m cumming!” He announced as his release slid down the boy’s mouth. So much was sliding down that Hope even came as well, making a huge stain in his pants as he did. Once the two finished, Snow retracted his cock from Hope’s mouth while the two panted wildly. The silence was broken formally by Hope.

“Daddy, c-can you be my fiancé? F-Forget about Serah! Marry your Baby Boy! Please!”

“Err, Hope. That’s a lot to ask from me. I-I just thought of you as a little kid to mess around with, to be honest.” Snow embarrassingly admitted, but that didn’t deter the young boy in any form.

“Nope, we’re going to get married! We had sex before marriage which is not good! That means we have to get married, okay?”


End file.
